Have a Heart
by bookworm0133
Summary: A man from Lexie's past returns, stirring up feelings she thought she had overcome, and bringing even more troubles. Rated T for future chapters. Pairings mainly Mark/Lexie, small hint of Mer/Der, Izzie/Alex and maybe Christina/Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

'Okay, just to clarify a few things: This is set BEFORE season 5, episode 10, so Mark and Lexie have NOT slept together yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. We'll be down there waiting." Dr. Miranda Bailey hung up the phone, barking orders at the same time. "I need three residents with me NOW! Bring some interns. Car accident." She started putting on one of the yellow gowns they had to wear, "Yang, Karev, Grey. Get ready."

"Oh, um...Dr. Bailey...I was thinking that Dr. Yang always gets the really exciting trauma cases, and I'm always stuck with, you know, boring stuff, so I was wondering if maybe today I could do some of the more interesting stuff?" Dr. Izzie Stevens inquired.

"Dr. Stevens. It is our job to save lives. Whether you are saving an interesting life, or a boring life, is not the point. The point is that we _save lives_. Please do not tell me what to do. I have been here all night and I have NOT had my morning coffee, so I do not want to deal with whiney residents when there are more serious issues that I can fix."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey."

"Three, Two, you're with me. The rest of you go find something useful to do." Barked Christina Yang, happy to be chosen over Dr. Stevens, who she knew would never be tough enough for cardio or trauma.

"This is pretty serious, people," said Dr. Bailey as she led them down to the Ambulance bay. "Don't expect nice, small cuts and a bunch of lovely innocent people. From what I hear, it was drunk teenagers with criminal records speeding along in a out-of-date piece of junk. It will not be pretty." Seeming to rethink her previous words, she also said "Well, knowing you people you'll be happy about that."

They did not have to wait long before the ambulance pulled up in front of them. A girl was pulled out and placed on a gurney; she was unconscious, and covered in blood.

"This is Sarah Wilson, age 23, severe trauma to the legs and abdomen, possible head trauma. We have her on morphine, but she needs immediate attention," said the paramedic.

"Okay, Yang, number Two, Karev, you take her. I'll stay and see what's left," said Dr. Bailey.

Another patient was pulled out of the ambulance, a young man with injuries that weren't as serious, however, he was unconscious, and Lexie could see many gashes covering his face.

"Jonathon Peterson, age 25, severe trauma to the face and head, small cuts over the body but that's the extent of his injuries."

"Did you say Jonathon Peterson?" asked Lexie. Her heart started speeding up. She knew that man.

"Yeah, he can't talk, but one of his friends who wasn't hurt told us," replied the paramedic.

"Do you know this man, Dr. Grey?" asked Dr. Bailey.

"I...it doesn't matter." She needed to calm down, and concentrate on the patient.

Dr. Bailey waited a moment, not confident that Lexie was right, before deciding that it must be nothing. "Okay...Dr. Grey, page Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd. He may have a severe injury to his brain.

"Y...yes Dr. Bailey. Right...right away."

"Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Grey?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Bailey. I'll go page Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan."

"Alright," said Dr. Bailey as Lexie started walking briskly up the hallway. "Oh, and Dr. Grey? Get a drink, while you're up there. You look like a ghost."

"Oh...um....thank you, Dr. Bailey. Really, I....I'm fine. Really fine." She almost ran up the corridor, heading for the nearest bathroom, where she could splash her face with cool water.

'Come on, Lexie, what's gotten into you? You can handle this,' she told herself as she rushed through the hospital, searching desperately for a bathroom, or an on-call room, or _something._ Suddenly she ran into a big, hard object that grabbed her shoulders just in time to prevent her from falling over.

"Whoa. Dr. Grey, slow down."

"Oh my gosh....Dr. Sloan, I am so sorry. I was just....um....you know." She couldn't think of what to say to him.

He cocked one eyebrow. "No, I don't think I do, Dr. Grey."

"I...um...oh...Dr. Bailey told me to page you and Dr. Shepherd. We have a man with severe trauma to the face. You're...you're the face guy. And...and Dr. Shepherd is...is the brain guy. Brain...is near the face. Facial trauma...may mean brain...trauma."

"You were running through the hospital _for me_?" he asked her, eyes teasing.

"And Dr. Shepherd." Lexie smiled at him nervously, hoping that he would just accept it and move on.

"Fine." He started walking away. "Don't do it again," he called over his shoulder.

"Right," Lexie muttered, once again looking for the nearest place of privacy. Then she spotted it, the beautiful sign that indicated an on-call room. She had never appreciated it more in her life. Rushing in, she closed the door behind her and slumped down against it, burying her face in her hands.

Why was he here? _Here?_ At the hospital where _she_ was. Was this some kind of sick joke that life was trying to play on her? 'Well, it's not funny!' she thought. How could this be happening...She thought she was over what had happened?

'You are over it. You are a doctor. You were Prom Queen. You went to Harvard Medical School. You are a _doctor._ She would be proud. You can handle this,' she repeated to herself. She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her scrubs and coat, when the door to the on-call room opened, and Dr. Callie Torres walked in.

"Oh, Dr. Grey, I'm sorry," she said. She looked a bit more closely at Lexie, and noticed that her eyes were a little red. "Are...are you okay?"

"Oh...I'm fine, thank you." She exhaled. "I can handle this," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Dr. Torres.

"Oh... nothing...I was just... I was just leaving." Smiling, she headed out the door.

"O-kay," muttered Torres, watching as Lexie almost ran from the room. "Something is up with that girl."

Lexie walked into Jonathon's ER to find that Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan were already there, examining him.

"Hello, Dr. Grey," said Dr. Bailey. "That must have been a very long drink."

"Um...I'm sorry Dr. Bailey. It...it was," she replied lamely.

"Okay," muttered Dr. Bailey dubiously. "This man needs 2.5 milligrams of morphine, and his minor cuts need cleaning and dressing. Get to it." Glancing at Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan, she said, "If you have things under control here, there were heaps more casualties in that ambulance that I need to go see to."

"We're fine," replied Derek, and Dr. Bailey proceeded out the doorway, already shouting directions to the doctors in the next room.

"Hmmm..." Dr. Shepherd said when Dr. Bailey had left. "I don't think that there is any damage to the brain, but I want a head CT just to be sure, Dr. Grey."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd," said Lexie as she finished attaching the patient to his Morphine IV. "Do you want me to suture his cuts as well?"

"No," interrupted Dr. Sloan. "I'll do that. Interns do not suture faces."

"I...I'm sorry, Dr. Sloan."

"Hmph," he muttered, heading towards the door, Dr. Shepherd following close behind.

"Page me when you have the results of the CT," Dr. Shepherd said as the door closed behind them.

"No problem," muttered Lexie. Just then, the patient's eyes flickered, and he groaned. Looking at Lexie, his eyes widened, and he suddenly became alert. Smiling slowly, he muttered, "Hello, Lexie Grey."

Lexie shuddered, and goose bumps erupted over her body. "How are you feeling?" She was determined to maintain a professional manner, even though every instinct of hers was telling her to run, to hide, to cry, to scream and kick and curl up in a ball, anything to fight off the grief and fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Pretty good, now that you're here," he replied, winking at her.

Ignoring him, she continued, "Okay. I'm going to send you up for a CT scan now, to see if there's any serious damage." After getting a nurse's attention, she watched as they wheeled him out the door. Just as he was almost gone, he turned around, and said, "I missed you, Lexie."

Lexie walked over to the door and slammed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. There wasn't an amazingly awesome number of reviews, but I'm so happy and grateful to anyone who put this story on alert or reviewed it. Thank you!!! This is the first fic I've written that's over one chapter, and all the support makes me want to just keep on writing. I'm sorry that the chapters are short.

Please enjoy!!

Mark and Derek were walking down the corridor when they were joined by Callie Torres, who looked like she had just woken up from a very short nap.

"Hey. I am so tired. And annoyed that interns use the on-call rooms to have a cry," she complained to them.

"Who was crying?" asked Derek, although he was not overly concerned. Interns were very emotional creatures.

"That Grey girl, I think," she replied.

"Meredith?" asked Derek, suddenly alert.

"No, Lexie. Said something like 'I can handle this,' or whatever. Really weird."

"She's probably crying over her little boyfriend," muttered Mark, speaking for the first time. "But, she was acting kind of weird with that last patient, wasn't she?" he said to Derek.

"Mmmm. I guess so," he replied, not as concerned now that he knew it wasn't Meredith.

Mark didn't let it go. "Maybe you should speak to her," he said to Callie.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't tell me. It's probably nothing, Mark," she replied.

"O'Malley, then. They're friends," he said.

Sighing, Callie muttered, "I'll talk to him."

"Good on you, Torres," said Mark, turning off towards the cafeteria with Derek.

"No problem. Anything you want, _Dr. Sloan," _muttered Callie when they had gone, heading off down a different corridor, in search of her ex-husband, George O'Malley. As if on cue, he suddenly appeared before her, and she reached out a hand to grab him.

"George."

"Oh, Hi Callie, what's wrong?" he asked her politely.

"I need you to talk to that intern friend of yours," she told him.

"Lexie?" He looked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I saw her crying in the on-call room today, and Derek and Mark said she was acting weird with a patient."

"It's probably nothing, Callie. Maybe she's just upset about her parents again," he said, trying to dismiss her concerns.

"I know, George, but just talk to her, okay? She could use a friend, and Mark asked me to help her. Just ask her what's wrong."

"Alright, alright, but after work. I have a lot to do."

"Fine."

George walked away, and Callie turned around and headed towards the cafeteria to join her friends.

When Jonathon arrived back from his scan, Lexie quietly checked him, and then, as it was twelve O'clock, rushed straight towards the cafeteria to tell Dr. Sheppard that they had the results of the scan. Walking in, she spotted him sitting at a table with Meredith, Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan. She slowed her pace, and calmed her breathing, before addressing him. "Um...Dr. Shepherd. We have the results of Jon...Mr. Peterson's head CT."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. I'll be up there in a minute. Have you checked them?"

"No, sir. I thought it best that you look at them."

"Alright. You can go and check them, and I'll be up soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Sheppard." She turned to leave, but stopped when Derek spoke again.

"Lexie, do you know this patient?" he asked calmly.

She tried to imitate the same calmness that he demonstrated. "We went to school together," she answered.

"Are you okay to work on this case, Dr. Grey?"

She paused, before answering, "Yes, Dr. Shepherd. I'm fine."

"Okay. You can go."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." She turned and almost sprinted out of the cafeteria, with Meredith, Mark, Callie and Derek's eyes following her.

"See?" said Callie. "Weird."

"I wonder how close they were at school?" asked Derek.

"Aren't you two sisters?" Mark asked Meredith. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Why would I want to know?" Meredith replied, picking at her lunch. "The girl I'm working on, who was in the crash, broke both her legs and her hip. And, she doesn't have a single drop of alcohol in her. Why should she pay for what that other guy did? I heard he was the driver."

"That's life, Grey," Mark reminded her.

"I guess so," she replied. Standing up, she said, "Well, I have to go and try to save my girl from what your guy did." With that she left.

"I suppose I should go and check that scan," said Derek, standing.

"Yeah," groaned Mark, also standing. "I'll go suture his face."

Together, they walked to where his C.T. scan was, and found Dr. Grey already examining it, her face stony.

"Let's have a look, Little Grey," said Derek, coming up next to her to also examine the scan. "Hmmm. I think he's fine, Dr. Grey. What do you think?"

"I think he has no obvious damage to that area, Dr. Sheppard."

"Ok. I'm done here. Dr. Grey, you can tell him that once Dr. Sloan has finished suturing his face, the police wish to speak to him, and he can be discharged."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," Lexie replied, looking greatly relieved.

"Okay," said Derek, looking at Mark. "I'll leave you to it."

"Get lost," said Mark. Derek just chuckled and left.

Mark opened the door, and then stood back to let Lexie through. He looked at her sceptically. "So," he said casually as they walked to the patient's room. "Did you date?"

"I...I'm sorry, what?" She looked utterly confused.

"You and the patient. You said you went to school together. Mustn't have turned out good if you're so relieved to see him go." He smiled mockingly.

"I...we...we did _not _date. No way."

"So, what?"

"That, Dr. Sloan, is none of your business." she turned on him outside the patient's room, arms folded.

"It is if you and the patient's 'relationship' impacts on his care. Then I would have to say that it is my _job_ to make it my business."

"There is no relationship. There was no relationship. And it certainly does _not _impact on his 'care'." With that she turned and marched into his room, Dr. Sloan following close behind. "Mr. Peterson," she said. "Your head C.T showed no damage, so once Dr. Sloan here sutures the cuts on your face, I believe the police would like to speak to you about the accident. If they have no problem, you can be discharged."

"Thank you, Lexie," he said, smiling at her.

Lexie looked away. "Dr. Sloan, if you're fine here, may I be excused?" She looked almost desperate.

After thinking for a moment, Mark smiled, and replied, "No, I don't think so, Dr. Grey. You can help me. And, I want to know more about how you know Jonathon, here."

Glaring at him, Lexie started gathering the necessary equipment, as Jonathon said, "Yeah. Lexie and I were great friends, weren't we, Lex? We did _everything _together." Lexie ignored him.

"Really?" asked Mark, starting his suturing while he spoke.

"Yeah," replied Jonathon. "Us, and another girl. What was her name again, Lexie? I can't remember?" He looked at her innocently. "You know, you remind me of her. You two were pretty close, weren't you? Shared everything." His eyes glinted on the last word. "I just wish I could remember her name."

Looking up from his work, Dr. Sloan saw that Lexie was looking down at her hands, which were trembling with rage.


End file.
